battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Chalice
Kamen Rider Chalice is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games who started out as his original Undead identity Black Joker Undead, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. Biography He is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled the Mantis Undead and uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Chalice. He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander named Shin Kurihara a.k.a. Amane's father witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. The dying photographer handed him a photograph of his family and Joker decides to protect his family in which he did to atone for his death. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Hajime Aikawa since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Hajime's time living at Jacaranda Cafe with Kurihara's family warmed him up to humans and eventually, he wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he and Kenzaki disliked each other earlier, Hajime's growing humanity eventually warms up to Kenzaki, who becomes a dear friend of his, then Garren and later to a limited extent, Mutsuki as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Hajime to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Leangle unseals Hajime's cards and use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control and goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Hajime to finally have full control of himself. This allows him to even assume Wild Form, which he previously avoided to the best of his abilities, without losing control. This lasted until the Giraffa Undead was sealed, with Hajime losing control and his impulse as Joker bringing forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of Dark Roaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kenzaki is the only one to fight him head on, with Hajime pleading Kenzaki to defeat and seal him. However, Kenzaki himself mutates into the Joker through the excessive use of King Form transformation in order to save Hajime and made his victory null, continuing the fight, retracting all unleashed Dark Roaches and prolonging destruction indefinitely. This effectively renders them rivals by instinct and they can never see each other again, or they would be forced to fight to the death for dominance the next time they meet. Moments after the battle, Hajime lives with the Kurihara family and was allowed to keep his Spirit Card to maintain the human disguise. When the history is changed, Hajime becomes one of the brainwashed Riders during Super Hero Taisen GP. But later, Hajime, alongside Mutsuki, Tachibana, and Kenzaki, aided the riders against Shocker after they despise how Shocker acts and also had themselves free from brainwashing immediately thanks to Go and Yuto, including a now redeemed Kyoichiro for defeating them earlier, even after Takeshi Hongo alongside Hayato Ichimonji broke free from Rider Robo. Details - Wild/King Form/All Heart Cards= Wild/King Form/All Heart Cards is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50%. After transforming, Chalice performs a beam version of Wild Cyclone. *Rider Cancel: Same as Running ■ *Rider Glide: Wild Slashes Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of dual slashes ended with Wild Slasher *Running ■: a dual blade slash *Air ■: an overhead dual slashes *Air ▲: a dual blade slam *▲: Wild Slashes (radial) **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for five times **Can be rotated *●: Wild Slashes (dash) **Press again for more hit **Can be directed *▲+●: Wild Cyclone **Hold to charge and release ***Can be rotated while holding - Black Joker Undead= Black Joker Undead, Chalice's original Undead form is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. In this form, Black Joker Undead's transportation uses an aura, which utilizes Running Dash Attack like DiEnd, but much faster to activate and stronger as Beast Falco Mantle Transportation, Skyrider's Sailing Jump Mode and Lord Baron's Gaseous Flight. However, the purple aura transportation was used by Glaive's original Undead form, Albino Joker Undead, after being defeated by Blade Jack Form. *Rider Cancel: Fast Teleport Run w/ Small Attack *Rider Glide: Stinger to Right Hand Slash Moves *■-■-■-■(2)-■: a two punches followed up high to low right roundhouses then stomp kicks ended with straight left kick *Running ■: a running right arm slash *Air ■: a series of aerial shots *Air ▲: Aura Dive *▲: Aura Shot **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for four times **Can be rotated *●: Rhino Charge to Right Hand Slash **Hold charge for more range and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *▲+●: Aura Burst **Hold to charge for more range }} }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Ace Form/Mantis Undead **Suitable for an aerial fighter, as he shares a similar ■:-String combos as Zangetsu-Shin and Knight **Special move Arrow Shots shares a similar inputs and properties as Zangetsu-Shin (Anti-Air ▲), Garren Ace Form (● jumping back shot) and Gatack Masked Form (▲+● holding rotate shot, but different and faster) **R1/↓ (Rouze Card) ***Has Auto Guard like the rest of equipment/form changes, during the pose ***Can repeat or linked to another Rouze Card Access Moves, and way safer than Blade, due to Chalice Rouzer, while not removed from its belt and swipe some of the Undead Rouze Card may only turned him into other Undead forms, except when all Heart Cards collected and use Paradoxa Undead King Card ***Float Dragon gives him an Air Dash access and Increased Attack Sizes ***Using Recovery Mole is recommend to be used while not surrounding, just like V3's Energy Converter ***Spinning Chop is good against close-ranged surroundings ***Spinning Attack is very easy to Rider Cancel than Fouze's Rider Drill Kick related moves and Knight's Shippuga ***Unlike W CycloneJoker's Joker Extreme, Chalice's Spinning Dance has Invisible Armored *Wild/King Form/All Heart Cards and Black Joker Undead are well-round to use *Wild/King Form/All Heart Cards' Full Charged ▲+● (Wild Cyclone) has a great wide projectile *Black Joker Undead's Rider Cancel teleport run is very fast and has a small attacks Weaknesses/Cons *Ace Form/Mantis Undead **■-Strings' 8th and 9th strings are vulnerable to be juggled, while falling to low air, as well as the velocity must be learned careful while using these last string combos **Although Rouze Card Access can be repeated or linked to one another, it cannot be linked after linked to a certain boost up Float Dragonfly or Recovery Camel *Black Joker Undead **Full Charged ● (Rhino Charge to Right Hand Slash) is not suitable for juggling **Full Charged ▲+● (Aura Burst) is vulnerable while charging to maximum against surroundings and incoming attacks Gallery ' ss06cl.jpg|Chalice, as Black Joker Undead ' Vehicle/Transportation As Chalice, he rides with Shadow Chaser, while as his original Undead form, Black Joker Undead uses Running Dash Attack like DiEnd, but much faster to activate and stronger as Beast Falco Mantle Transportation, Skyrider's Sailing Jump Mode (when cancelling from other moves only) and Lord Baron's Gaseous Flight. Category:Blog posts